Issues
by The Warrior Maid
Summary: Kenobi, Anakin, Darth Sidious, and others meet the Flamels, Scatty, Mac, and the twins, and others. Enchantress never happened


I don't know I will update regularly. Please read and review. Disclaimer I don't own anything but the situations that the character find themselves in.

Issues

He had crashed on to a planet with primitive technology but had some impressive powers like controlling the fire, water, earth, and wind. As far as he could tell at least six different species shared the planet. He was in the grasp of a very very insane one.

Dee smiled a very insane smile; his prisoner had come from the stars and was called a Jedi. He had some interesting powers with his Force such as telekinesis, telepathy, and ability to fool some into doing something. He had heard that Machiavelli had found a similar person but called himself a Sith, but he said the few differences between Jedi and Sith is their view of the Force and control their emotions.

His wrists were bound but that was it, exempt the Force was lost; yes that was the best word for this situation. The esteemed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was lost as well. A shadow moved next to him, blinking, vibrate red haired, green eyed, pale skinned female seemed to appear next to him. Her wrists were bound too.

"What is your name so I can call you something other than you." asked the female.

"Kenobi and the same to you." replied Kenobi.

"Scathach also known as Scatty for pronunciation ease." responded Scathach.

Dee had found the way to concentrate light and dark sides into a liquid form. He would test a dark one on this Jedi in the prison cell and send the light one and a dark one for Aoife, to Machiavelli for testing on his prisoners. He also had some Dragon DNA among others. The seeds of an idea formed. Acting on these seeds, he combined the dark with the DNA and when injected into the bloodstream the person went through an incredibly painful transformation into an almost dragon and very little human hybrid with all the power of both species. Scatty would have a different mix, still dark but instead of a two-headed-dragon, a Chimera. Dee knew that the dark prisoner a light mix with Phoenix, Aoife a dark mix of Unicorn and Pegasus. He went in and injected the mixture into both.

The person who captured him sauntered into their cell. He was carrying two syringes with a mysterious black substance that had a shimmering effect in the available light, one had reddish tint, and the other had a mix of colors mainly grey, beige, and blue-grey. Calmly watching the man come closer and only stopping to readily both needles. The reddish one was injected in him and multicolored one in to Scatty and then the world faded into blissful peace from the pain that just started.

Dee watched as the mixture took hold of the Jedi blacked out from the pain and then turned his attention to Scatty, as her silent screamed with the pain, with an extremely evil smile at the apparent success as even the nearly emotional dead, immortal, warrior, lost her consciousness to the unbearable pain.

He had been meditating but at influx of so much pain, his concentration had been broken with his scream. His punishment was swift and severe from Grand Master Yoda, as the ancient troll smacked him with his gimmer stick. Since by this time the rest of the council of elven people were brought out of meditating by the combination of the scream and smacking, everyone was focusing on him and Yoda. Senior Council Member Mace Windu asked in a concerned voice," Anakin, are you alright?"

"I'd be better if Yoda hadn't hit me since everything hurts extremely bad. The closest I can come to describing the pain is like being burned by lava alive and missing my other limbs." responded Anakin.

"Have an idea do you, of why you hurt?" inquired Yoda.

"Kenobi is in trouble, because sometimes when he is in a lot of pain the bond reopens and I get his excess of emotion like during a particularly brutal interrogation session." answered Anakin.

"Location do you have?" requested Yoda.

"More or less." responded Anakin.

"Leave you will immediately." informed Yoda.

"Thank you Grand Master Yoda." replied Anakin.

Anakin prepared to go after his former master and brother from the insane person. He grew a little closer to the dark side of the Force.

Dee was thrilled with the results of his experiment. The Jedi had already lost most of his humanity but something was wrong the dark side was consuming him extremely fast and soon he would have a dead hybrid instead of an angry omnipotent servant. He had two choices let him die or make him immortal. Scatty was not seeing the dark side effects of the Jedi. Maybe, it had something to do with his mortal span of life? He would have less control over him but alive was better than dead. Adding a strong sedative to an IV bag full of his own blood, walking into in to the cell and draining almost all of his blood and replaced it with his own, but before the transformation was finished the sulpheric aura that was his own was used to heal the dark side's ravages of captive. Perfect. Watching as his captive fell back into the abyss that was drugged sleep.

Kenobi was in pain, the skin on his hands look like a reptile's feet and his nails looked like a claws of a vicious killer. His clothing was felt too tight and stretched to the breaking point, if he moved the clothing would rip into shreds he was sure. His neck, shoulder blades, and rear end hurt worse than anything else. The pain, how could he forget the ever present pain, but he felt different like darker, stronger, and more compete. It was coming back the blood transfer, but for what were the darn reasons?

Anakin's neck, shoulder blades, and rear end hurt, the skin on his hands looked worse than Yoda without lotion, a very bad picture. Whatever was happening to Kenobi was sort of happening to him. Otherwise the trip there was uneventful until he got there; of course the separatist had to rear their ugly head. One thing was wrong, they didn't attack, but they wanted to talk. Asajj Ventress's hologram was irritated that was an understatement, she was ferocious.

"Why have you taken Count Dooku?" screamed the ferocious Asajj Ventress.

"What did the Republic do 'cause I know that we did not capture any rogue Counts?!" responded a confused Anakin.

"If you didn't then who did tell that Jedi scum." questioned the still angry Sith appearance.

"Well it obvious that I did do it and you did do so the people on this planet must be holding Kenobi and Dooku prisoner, Right?" explained Anakin.

"Well I guess you might have a point Jedi." said a slightly confused Ventress.

"How about that we recuse our own people then fight." requested Anakin.

"That would be a good deal and I'm assuming that we don't try and kill one another in the course of this recusing our own people?" inferred Ventress.

"Well duh, that would be pointless, trying to recusing someone only to end up dead." replied Anakin.

Dee was ready to talk to the Jedi about what he was expected to do to help him. Sitting down in front of the barely human, two headed, fire and ice breathing, magic wielding dragonoid and asking, "You do realize you own me your life?"

"I don't own you anything, fool." casually replied Kenobi.

Smiling Dee said, "Of course you own me I saved your life from burning up in your ship when it crashed here and a second time when you almost died from the dark side, so in truth you own me your life twice over, understand?"

"How about we make a deal, you teach me about the thing you used to stabilize me, and I will explain force abilities, thus we both get something and no one is left without something new." answered Kenobi.

"Certainly, but first I think I should get you some different clothes those look too small for you." responded Dee.

"New clothes would be helpful since I cannot move without ripping my current clothes to shreds and that would be very unhelpful." informed Kenobi.

New clothes were amazing, he did figure out why his neck, shoulder blades, and rear end had hurt, because he now had two heads, a pair of huge bat like wings, and a tail with a huge barb at the end. He asked Dee whether or not he had to stay in the cell which at this point and time was way too small as Dee had to stand outside the cell and talk to him.

"No I have prepared a bigger room that you will be more comfortable in, but there is a problem I do not think you can get out in your current form." informed Dee.

"What do you mean current form?" inquired a confused Kenobi.

"You are mostly dragon, so that you can change shape at will, among other things." explained Dee.

"But how would I do that?" asked Kenobi.

"I would have to assume that you just concrete, I assume again that then you can just walk out of cell in a different shape and before you ask I engendered your clothing to follow your body shape with some extra room for movement." explained Dee.

Concreting on a human shape and walked into the hallway for the first time and followed and didn't look back on the past.

Landing on planet was uneventful as a crash landing in a city full of lights could be with police sirens coming closer. Before he could stand up, he was dragged up a man who looked like a cross between a fish and human with bulbous eyes resemble Kit Fitso's eyes. A man who looked in his early 40's asked the Fish Dude to take him inside with the other star prisoner. Ah-ha! Dooku is found now I just need to find Kenobi.

In his appearance's new quarters that were big enough for full grown two-headed dragon with a lot of extra room, he was explaining the risks of being Awaked and after finishing the risks.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this?" asked Dee.

"Yes, I am completely certain that I need to do this." replied Kenobi.

"Go into the next room and talk to Badb, Macha, and Morrigan about being Awoken." requested Dee.

"Certainly." responded Kenobi.

Thinking about what he would do if the Jedi didn't live, he could always bring him back with necromancy. Looking up and seeing a bright golden light streaming from the edge of the door and smiled with success. Waiting outside until the light faded, he could feel the pure energy radiating off his new appearance was thrilling and impressive as the pure auric energy instantly refilled his aura and almost overflowed to the point of being knocked out, but didn't since that would be very bad for his health and standing with his appearance he staggered backwards.

Walking towards his master he felt in control, being able to hear him stagger back for him because of pure energy he controlled, it was pure ecstasy being able to control this much power. Slowly he reigned in the power before it consumed him in fireball. Opening the door he saw his master breathing hard from the raw power of his power, his very own power with a predator's smile asked, "When do you start teaching me?"

The man in front of him could not Count Dooku since when did he have wings, a beak, feathers, and a light force presence?

"Since when did you have a light force presence?" inquired an exceptionally confused Anakin.

"Injected with it." croaked Dooku.

"What! I didn't think that as possible?! What else do I need to know about this planet because the only way we are getting out of this prison is working together?" informed a confidant Anakin.

"The non-fishy dude is Machiavelli and the fishy one is Dagon, Machiavelli's driver/assistant. The rest aren't human and not as important as the before mentioned ones." said the semi-human single horned winged grey horse with startling green eyes.

"This is Aoife of Shadows, The Warrior Maid, The Daemon Slayer, and the King Maker, also she is very proud, annoying, and an marvelous warrior that cannot escape this stupid cell." squawked Dooku.

"So may I ask who you are since Birdie over here who is not to talkative about his past." questioned Aoife.

"I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, leader of 501st battalion against the Republic's enemies." answered Anakin.

"He's coming!" shrieked Aoife.

Walking in, from both Aoife and the other star prisoner all he got was glares but the new star man looked confused not angry and his aura showed it. The second was sitting all already; sitting on the ground even through it was filthy and would probably ruin his suit, he had others.

"You have a choose in front of you, you are here to find your mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi and I know where he is, but there is an issue, he has been corrupted by Dr. John Dee, my former associate, and he could easily defeat me and both Aoife and Dooku fighting together without a breaking a sweat. If you want to save yourself and leave now you are welcome but he may follow you the lager galaxy and probably defeat both the combined Separatist and Republic forces with entire Jedi and Sith order at the height of their power. I am asking you to help me by losing part of humanity for impressive powers like changing your shape at will, effortlessly control the four elements, changing an average rock into a flawless diamond with ease, controlling animals with a barest thought. It is your choose not mine." pleaded a scarily honest Machiavelli.

"Then why did you change them without asking them, tell me that." responded a furious Anakin.

"I regret my actions but I cannot change them, if I did the same to you, I think would lose the small shred of humanity I have found again almost at the cost of a dear friend's life, and what would the cost be then. It was too far for me." implored a desperate Machiavelli.

"What about my standing in the Force, will it diminish?" asked Anakin.

"I personally do not know but a certain present Count might know more than me on this particular subject." informed a still desperate Machiavelli.

"It will increase your abilities in either the light side or the dark side of the Force." enlightened the certain present Count.

"I confess I do not know very much about defining characteristics of the two sides of the Force." explained Machiavelli shyly.

"Here I thought you know everything about everything, Mac." teasingly Aoife.

"Please don't call me Aoife. It's annoying and most of all I've finally gotten Billy to stop calling me that, I'd hate for my work to go down the drain." begged Machiavelli.

Everyone laughed almost like messy chaos filled family.

Dee was impressed by the progress his appearance was making in a few short days he had already master all four of the elements and was working on mastering alchemy and was almost done. He had started working on sorcery and necromancy, in other words excelling in very little time. Personally it was scary, he could probably easily kill him with a single thought and no remorse what so ever. Thinking about it, he could probably kill his masters with through Kenobi and end up master less like his Virginia, lost forever to him ever through necromancy, though that promoted him to think about her not dead but hiding, it was almost sadder to him. She was still gone and would be forever until he died.

He would have all worlds not just the ailing Galaxy but all the shadow realms and have the reminding Archons bow before him. He had the power but the knowledge **how** not yet but soon. He had all most mastered the dark side of the Force, he could throw lighting, create illusions that look so real, kill someone as long as he see them, break a neck or anything with a thought. He would make sure the known universe was in constant peace forever, without Dee.

"On one condition, everyone gets better quarters with no locked doors, new clothing and Dooku and I get some aura training." explained Anakin.

"Certainly, on the new quarters, but the other things like auric training would be harder and potently deadly, I am afraid to take the risk of killing either of you for the benefit." communicated Machiavelli.

"I have seen the future; if you do not do this nothing can stop them. We will all die, and there will be no hope for all worlds are it Republic or your peoples. We will both survive the process." beseeched Anakin.

"There is another problem, I cannot Awaken people, very few can, all hate me, but I might just be able to ask Mars Ultor to Awaken one of you not both, like you ask." plainly told Machiavelli.

"Bring me to him and I will convince him to Awaken both of us." commanded Anakin.

He didn't realize that he was that scary to Machiavelli as he flinched back away from him. Looking over that Dooku he too looked freighted as only a bird could, Aoife was as petrified as a horse could be. Something that scared a Sith and ancient warrior was him. That to him was terrified him more than losing Kenobi or Padme would ever be.

Anakin reminded him of Marethyu, he had his courage, power, want to keep his friends and family safe from harm, it scared him more than losing his life or a friend's life. Flinching was an unintentional reaction, he had thought he had amazing control over this emotion but apparently he was wrong. Looking again at Anakin, he could also part of Billy, the outlaw part of him and some innocence that was left unscathed from the brutality of war. He could also see himself in Anakin wanting to help a Galactic Republic or a Florentine Republic in his case. He had a little bit of Dee's belief in himself and his abilities, but also Nicholas's forgiveness of a sworn enemy. He could see him being good, strong friends with Marethyu, Nicholas, Perenelle, Billy, Dee, even Virginia, and himself. Calling up Nicholas to find Mars Ultor to Awaken both the pure gold and solid black, two of the rarest aura ever seen in the history of this Shadowrealm. He hoped Nicholas wouldn't hang up on him as he still didn't trust him completely; the phone finished ringing with a voice.

"Hey! Mac, long time, no see or is it hear?" jubilantly shouted Billy.

"Billy, put me through to Nick, I need to talk to him about Dee." pleaded Machiavelli.

"Awe, but okay, here he is." said a downtrodden Billy.

"What do you want you backstabbing snake headed coward?" screamed Nicholas.

"Dee has unstopped creature mostly under his control that he wants to take over all worlds with him. I have a person that may be able to stop him but he wants to be Awaken and I don't know how to, so I ask of you to tell where Mars Ultor is to bring him before the man so he can Awaken his doormat gold powers." begged Machiavelli.

"Did you say gold?" asked a rather shocked and interested Nicholas.

"Yes, I did. Did I also mention Dee has a gold too?" questioned Machiavelli.

"Dee has a gold aura under his control." repeated a dazed Nicholas.

"Yes. You heard me right." informed a triumphant Machiavelli.

"He is in San Francisco with Tsagaglalal and Zephaniah." bleated a shocked Nicholas.

"Thank you Nicholas for the information to save the world." diplomatically Machiavelli.

His appearance was doing better than he had every thought possible he had never seen anyone do this without having many powerful people behind them and even then most died. His appearance had done this alone and survived barely weakened, but now he had been betrayed. He was now slowly being drained of his knowledge and auric powers and then his force presence and then and only then he would die.

He was almost done with Dee; his power had to be equal or greater the dark lord of the Sith who ever that was. But it was not enough, it would never be enough, he had to be stronger, better, more powerful. The curled husk that was Dee was powerless, like a broken tool, only fit to be discarded. Easily discarded, broke his neck with a barest thought and smiled. Finding his old cell was easy, getting Scatty out was not. She did not fit through the door so he transmuted the stone around the door for her to just pass through the stone and into the hallway. He started to gain her abilities, memories, and powers, soon nothing could stop him, nothing no one or anything could ever.

Anakin officially hated leygates they made him sick extremely sick worse than when a spin in space, through it was funny when Dooku came out looking greener than a car sick Yoda, followed by Machiavelli who looked slightly green and lastly Aoife.

"We need to meet Nicholas at his book store at noon. The name of the store is "The Small Book Shop." informed everyone in their funny group by Machiavelli.

Apparently Machiavelli didn't drive neither did Dooku or Aoife. That left him to find a car and drive to book store. Finding a car was easy with Machiavelli's help, so was disabling the electronic alarm system wasn't hard either. But the hard part was the traffic laws here were very different than on where in the universe. They got there in one piece and on time.

Browsing the on sale paper backs and acting like they were here on completely normal business and not here to see an incredible old non-human species to awaken unnatural powers in them or anything, it was ironic that the world didn't notice things like this happening right under their noses. Walking into the cool almost damp store, his aura flared slightly adding to smell of peppermint and burnt meat with scent of snake followed by oranges with Anakin and nothing between Dooku and Aoife. He heard Mars Ultor grasp after seeing Anakin's aura, it light up the store with the little that flared it was surprisingly powerful. However he did hear the rumbling tones of a yes, will Aoife, Nick, and Niccolò leave and Niccolò trains them with Nick's help.

"Understood" said all in unison and left.

The Awaking began.

Gasping for breath after waking from the mediation that was increasing clouding the dark side, an incredibly powerful darksider was too powerful for his taste and his appearance was missing. Could this day get any worse? Yes apparently it could, as a very irritated Jedi council walked in.

"Missing Kenobi and Skywalker still are. Know we do that you are our missing Sith Lord, not here we are to arrest you, a treaty till we find all our people. Missing for too long they have been for a simple recuses mission." exclaimed Yoda.

"I am assuming this temporary and not prurient." replied Darth Sidious/Palpatine.

"You would be correct." informed a very irritated Windu.

"I do agree. I have some leads that would be helpful like the people who live on this planet, live much longer than any Gen'Dai ever seen, displaying impressive elemental control, and extremely honed skills ranging to master tactician to alchemy to martial arts and everything in between. I think it would be very unwise to rush in since most of their powers screw up electronics, so that rules out all of the droid armies and blasters, ship might be at risk for electric issues." explained Darth Sidious.

"We need a great plan to get all of our people back." directed Windu.

The combined power of both Scatty and Dee was barely a sixteenth of his power but it was more power than he had before but he craved more. Faraway on entirely different continent, someone was Awaked and he was the only one who could stop him. He had to be more powerful to defat this person. He needs to pay a visit to the Crow Goddess for her powers.

He did not know that he was that powerful that the Elder in front of him staggered backwards and in response he stepped back too. Mars Ultor regained his balance, the Elder placed his hands on his head I give you a gift, use it wisely, now leave. He was walking towards the stairs to go up into the upper story to join the rest of the group, remaindering that Machiavelli was to teach both him and Dooku, with the help of Nicholas. He walked in on a huge agreement on where to go to get them trained in the elements.

"Can't we just go to the witch of Endor to train them in wind?" questioned Machiavelli.

"No, she gave her knowledge and memories to Sophie, but we could go to Virginia?" responded Nicholas.

"She's still alive; I thought she died on Danu Talis when it sank?" repeated Machiavelli in shock.

"She's on Alcatraz, let us "borrow" a boat from the marina." directed Nicholas.

He was stunned, the very fact that Virginia Dare was still alive was impressive since he thought that he know ever thing about every Elder, Next Generation, and Immortal on this world. Billy drove them the marina and in one piece to the island of Alcatraz. Sitting there in front of them was Virginia Dare, alive and very well. Walking past him was Anakin closely followed by Dooku.

"I know why you are here, you want me to train you in Air Magic and I will." smiled Virginia confidently.

"Thank you." courteously Anakin.

She begins intruding them in Air magic.

Just the Jedi and Sith go on planet, we leave the clones on the ship. I am figuring that our combined power should be enough to at least to trap the entire species on the planet.

"Do we know where the extremely powerful force-user called the Ones?" requested Darth Sidious.

"Yes, should we try and contact them for an alliance to contain this species on their planet." explained Windu.

"Who should we send on this extremely important mission for the galaxy?" asked Sidious.

"Kit Fitso and Quinlan Vos should be able to convince them to help us this time." described Windu.

"Good, shall we find weapons to defend against them since lightsabers will probably short out so metal sword will be needed. Everyone going will need strong upper body mulches to use the much heavier metal swords. We should start working on this now as it will take some time to procure the swords. We should send a single scout armed the dagger of Mortis to find out if all the species is violent against us." engaged Sidious.

After absorbing all of the Crow Goddess's power, she died even without him needing to kill her himself. He needed to get a more powerful person to get their power; the closest is Noticula with the power to Awaken with the power of an Elder, to him for his power.

Learning Air Magic was easier than he thought, then on to leaning Earth Magic by Aunt Agnes, then Fire Magic by Prometheus, then to London for training in Water Magic with an insane king. When their small party got back to Paris, France, Machiavelli took him aside saying, it is time for the change, agreed? Replying yes, it is time. He followed Machiavelli into a large underground chamber; the only furniture was a chair.

"Please sit." Gesturing to the chair Machiavelli said.

"Will this hurt?" asked concurred Anakin.

"Probably." informed a non-comforting Machiavelli.

After injecting the syrup into his blood stream, both auras flared he lost control of his aura for less than a nanosecond, a nanosecond too much as it was almost too as he almost died. He was horrified of the man in front of him; in all of his 538 years of he had never been more terrified even more than facing his dear friend's death, ever. He did the sensibly thing, turning tail and running away in compete cowardice and that act probably saved his life.

The only person who would be a willing volunteer for a suicide mission was himself. Getting there was no problem, landing would be greater problem however since the energy screwed up the on bored electronics so he had to parachute in high altitude on to the planet. He made it safely on to the ground by the mountain the people call Tamalpais the city below had some force sensitive, the most powerful in this area was in a shop called "The Small Book Shop" that is where he had to go and go he did managing to get there in time for its opening that is. Walking in was uneventful as well, he casually walked up to the register.

He asked the man behind the counter where were the owners, noticing a peculiar eye color there was almost no color in this eye.

The man replied, "I am an owner of this shop, how can I help you find the book you want?"

"I wish to talk with you about a matter most grave, some of my people have gone missing after tying to recuse someone, do you know anything about that?" inquired Sidious.

"I do, the one that they call Kenobi is dark, the one called Anakin is light along with a Dooku. All of them are in Paris, France." answered the man.

Kenobi turned to the dark side that was definitely important so was that Dooku turned back to the light and Anakin reminded light. Getting to Paris was interesting as he had no passport or money for that reason he turned to the man who had the power to help him get to Paris.

"I don't have a passport or any money to get to Paris." asked Sidious.

"I will go with you to Mt. Tam and use the Leygate there to get to Paris. I know where Niccolò lives, he knows me. I can't drive, I assume you do." informed the man.

"You don't know how to drive?" repeated a shocked Sidious.

"I never bothered to learn how to. I relied on public transportation, Perenelle has learned but she's away. I have never seen someone look so shocked in all of my 676 years." explained Flamel.

"So what is your name, mine is Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious." said Sidious.

"Nicholas Flamel, an extremely famous alchemist. My wife Perenelle is a sorceress that is equal or greater in fame than me." supposed Flamel.

The Sith lord was here, on this planet, he could not hide his presence like he could he was gone to the force nothing could sense him not even the Vornskr could smell him so here was his next target for more power. He was coming to him.

It hurt more than being tortured by an angry ventress with a lightsaber and a car battery. He could see Machiavelli running away, after his aura flared, he couldn't blame him. His skin felt too tight and his forehead hurt only in two places, but spine hurt the entire way down. And then there was darkness, when he woke up the pain was gone. He tried to sit up and found he couldn't since he had serpentine body shape, concreting on his human form; his skin contracted leaving him in his normal human shape. Standing up with a smile on his face as he walked out into the hallway and out into the light of the hallway with this blue-green eyes shining.

He waited for Anakin, his screaming was fading into silence, and yet he waited. Slowly sleep came and went. Finally after two days of waiting, he came out slightly haggard but other was fine.

"So what do we do now?" asked Anakin.

"I think we need to talk to the twins," responded Machiavelli cautionishly.

"Who?" asked an extremely confused Anakin.

I will explain as we walk up to street level and how we contact them. The barest whiff of peppermint and an unknown smell of an aura on the air along with orange and snake.

The smell was like blood and decay with a touch of a snake's venom the scent of peppermint was almost over whelming the former mentioned smell.

"We are almost there" replied Nicholas.

The house is huge with green stutter around the windows, three stories high with an attic and basement. An unknown man was standing next to Anakin exempt the fact that his didn't look right almost too green.

"Apparently, we were expected to be here." said Nicholas.

"I think you are wrong, they look surprised that we are here." replied Sidious.

What an unlikely pair of people to see traveling together. An alchemist and a Sith, working together to a seemly peaceful goal. Interesting to say the least. Nicholas looked like he trusted him which was a good recommendation. Anakin however didn't seem to trust him, perhaps since he was a Sith?

"How good to see you again so soon Nicholas." exclaimed Machiavelli.

"Delightful to see you too Niccolò." Joyfully replied Nicholas.


End file.
